


Let's Fall In Loathing

by bexacaust



Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-31
Updated: 2014-12-31
Packaged: 2018-03-04 12:59:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3068840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bexacaust/pseuds/bexacaust
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Only the unlucky of us get to do it...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let's Fall In Loathing

_Only the unlucky of us get to do it~_

 

It was unspoken. They’d bicker, argue, and fight. Winner took the prize. Eridan coughed harshly, brought to his knees with a wince.

He had not been expecting a scythe-wielding mutant to be so well versed in something as “:triggering” as hand-to-hand combat.

"Did you think me weak, Ampora?", cooed Kankri in that sickly sweet voice of his, fingers curling into the tangled scarf, "I have been on my own for sweeps in this hellish void; and you never know what might slip in to visit."

Eridan swallowed hard as Kankri’s greyed-out eyes bore into him, “Even devils sleep.”

Eridan tried to pull back, but Kankri moved with him. Eridan hissed, used to dealing with those shorter than him; Kankri stood easily at his level, and tilted his head.

"There’s something I’ve always wanted to try,", a soft noise as the scythe was hidden away again, "With this idiotic little decoration of yours."

Eridan continued trying to pull back until he felt the wall against his back. Kankri untangled the scarf, slipping it free and rubbing his thumbs over the fabric.

He smiled, almost endearing, “Come here, Ampora.”

Eridan remained still, and allowed his kismesis to move close and drape the scarf back around a regal throat, one loose loop, like always. Eridan continued to try and sneak away, following the wall until he bumped into a wide mattress.

His feral eyes blinked, and Kankri moved, bulling the other lean figure down onto the soft surface and straddling his hips.

Eridan gasped, then choked solidly as Kankri pulled tight on the scarf and air was no longer available. Eridan’s hips bucked and rolled up against the red-sweatered warrior, making him lightly bite a lip.

Control.

He loosened the scarf again, letting Eridan gasp for air and shudder under him. Kankri’s smile was slow and Chesire like as he leaned down, winding extra striped blue fabric loosely enough to hold.

"Hope you aren’t _too_  attached to those pants.”

"Coddamit Kankri I wwill throw you straight ta the floor-NNGH."

Kankri’s hips dipped low, applying delightful friction as the scarf tightened again and making Eridan’s mouth fall lightly open as his chest heaved in a desperate bid for air. Kankri loosened it once more, allowing Eridan to breath with a rasp now.

Kankri grinned, dropping the sweater momentarily as he unzipped the long black leggings he wore, letting them slip down and puddle on the floor. Eridan’s mouth was dry, his eyes narrow and suspicious and angry. He was frustrated, horribly so, and still stung from the resounding loss he had suffered at the hands of this research junkie.

Rough hands pulled striped pants down to Eridan’s knees, exposing the feminine hips he tried so hard to offset with his cloak and scarf.

He reached for Kankri as the mutantblood returned to his previous place again, both breathing hard at the skin on skin contact. There was a sudden chilled touch against Kankri, and his smile grew vicious as he realized that Eridan was no doubt suffering from sudden and harsh arousal.

He pulled Eridan close, biting hard on his lip, “I loathe you.”

"The feelin’s mutual. Noww fuck me."

Kankri shoved him back, glaring at his laughter and sharply jerking the scarf taught again, rolling his hips in tune with Eridan’s movement. The cold pressing at him increased, and he leaned just enough to feel freezing length start slipping in.

"Eager, hm?", murmured the redblood as he loosened once again. Eridna rasped his breaths now, his body shuddering in need. He dragged Kankri down for a hard kiss of desperation. Kankri yanked himself away, licking his lips as he sat up just a little higher before sinking down with a moan, sharp and vicious.

Eridan’s eyes rolled back as Kankri began to move. The seadweller’s back arched as the scarf was pulled teasingly taut again, the hellish heat of Kankri’s body sending electric shots over his nerves.

The scarf was released again, “C-Coddammit Vvantas.”

Kankri smiled, his own breathing harsh. He ground his hips with Eridan’s making the latter gasp wordlessly. Kankri’s head went back, his back arched slightly as he took what he wanted…

When Eridan’s pants became breathy and gasped he hauled tight on the scarf, moaning lewdly as the seadweller’s hips pistoned up into the willing warmth above them.

The scarf loosened, Eridan whined, arching his back and writhing, “Kankri, please.”

"What was that?"

"FUCKIN PLEASE!"

Kankri laughed, his legs jittery and his own body too warm and too sensitive. He moaned again, his body shuddering. He hauled hard on the scarf, stopping the murmurs as his too-warm body grew tight in desire.

He let one blank eye slide open to stare at the seadweller he used as a perfect perch.

Eridan was clawing at him, Kankri smiled at him, to tap into a little fear to mix with pleasure. To make him wonder if the mutant would ACTUALLY let him suffocate.

Almostalmostalmost

As soon as he threw his head back in the beginnings of climax, he loosened the scarf to hear answering moans from beneath him as Eridan thrashed, pinned by the rounded figure above him. Kankri kept moving, Still using that scarf.

Eridan’s hand gripped Kankri’s fleshy hip, pullin Him into stammering thrusts.

"Fuck, Kankri I… neeed…"

Kankri nodded, leaning down to help. He pressed a warm and black kiss to Eridan’s lips and pulled hard on the scarf. grinding his hips. Eridan bucked hard, and then the scarf loosened. As oxygen returned, orgasm arrived.

Kankri felt traitorous red pour from him, matched only by frigid purple as Eridan takes a few moments to come down from the high. Kankri smiled, toying with the scarf for a few minutes in sick amusement.  
  
Eridan panted brokenly, eyes blown wide in arousal and Kankri looked too smug for words. He leaned down to whisper words that sent a frigid chill down the seadweller’s spinal fin.

"We are just getting started."


End file.
